Duty
by Mince2
Summary: When Edward is part of the Volturi and doesnt know Bella or the Cullens. So what happens when hes assaigned to kill her but accidently falls in love with her. Does he chose his safe job or love?
1. Chapter 1

First FanFiction Please review

Mince2

x

* * *

Duty

Edwards POV

Being part of the Volturi was a boring job, just sitting waiting for orders from Aro, Marcus or Caius this is the part of my day where i wish i could sleep.

"_I wonder how many people i could cause pain to in just one look" _

But no all i get is Jane's vial mind all the time. "Jane, don't you care that you cause humans suffering and death" Jane snarled she has always hated that i could read her thoughts at any time i wanted.

"No i don't Edward. Because I'm a vampire that's what we do. I wish you would stop your brooding and get on with it. Anyway its Dinner time in bit i can smell them already I'm going to get Alec"

"_Edward, Will you come here please" _What? Aro. What does he want and why is he talking to me through his thoughts.

I felt that groan of guilt hit the back of my stomach as i passed the new line of tourists, all ages, which will never see another day. _Erghh... Pull it together Edward you're a goddamn vampire for god's sake. _I desperately thought as i heard the thoughts of future dead. "_Ohh Look at this 12__th__ Century Castle" "Everyone's very nice looking here" "When are we going home i want to see Grandma" _The last one took was strange and as i looked back i instantly regretted it a four year old blonde haired girl was holding onto her mums hand staring at me with big blue eyes_. _Those blue eyes were the last thing i saw before i turned the corner into the throne room

"Aro, Caius, Marco. What can i do to help?" I said

"Awhh Edward we have a little Job for you. You see we need you to help handle a little problem we've got with a human."Aro said

"A human that knows to much for her own good" Caius added

"And as a result we need your help getting rid of the problem if you know what we mean?" Said Aro, with a smirk.

"Just name the human and she will be gone in a week" I said

"Don't think that it's that easy you see the Cullens are protecting her"

The Cullens. Their leader is my maker. How i wish i stayed with him his compassion was so nice and i met Emmett, the big one a few times and he seems alright.

"Just name her" I said with quite a lot confidence .

"Isabella Swan"

* * *

Bellas POV

I had been living at my dad's house, Charlie, now for over 1 year and I really miss my mum and the hot weather. Sure, I had made tons of friends. Well, Vampire friends. When I first moved to forks I hated it. I hated the cold, the wet, the lack of people. It all screamed unfamiliar to me and i despised feeling like that. Then, I met Alice and all the Cullens, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. It was weird at first – Me walking into the lunch cafeteria on my first day with my new Labrador Mike Newton to have a overly good-looking girl with the most graceful run I've ever seen tell me that she knows we are going to be best friends (I later found out that she had actually seen a vision two minutes before!) I knew something was off when i saw how Alice's Guess' actually became true like, who won X Factor and the lottery numbers. After about 5 months of being best friends she finally told me who she was or rather which species she was, that is a sleepover i will never forget! She then went it to intricate detail of vampire lifestyle. She told me her whole family were vampires and she was actually a 109 year old vegetarian vampire and for crying out loud she was married to her so called adopted brother! It took a while and a whole bottle of coke to get over the shock before it actually sunk in. I was scared at first but when i looked at her i didn't see a vampire i saw my bestest friend in the whole world and so i hugged her and told her i loved her even if she was a mythical creature!

"Bella..." Alice called waking me up from my daydreaming.

"Gosh Bells your always daydreaming i wonder what goes on in your little human brain" Emmett said as he lightly punched my head.

"Heyyy Emm. That actually hurt and i wasn't dreaming actually" I replied smugly

"Bells, yes you were and you know it so stop feeling so smug"

Damn Jaspers special talent to be able to feel my emotions.

"So... are we going to see the new toy story film or what?" i Said because i wanted to get off the subject of me being absent minded

"Aww... Bells do we have to I can tell you what happens. Well..." Before me and Jasper both had time to jump on her because we both really want to see it. She stops in the middle of her sentence and her eyes go blank. Everyone in the room jumps to her side and Rosalie comes downstairs to see what the sudden silence was about. As her vision suddenly comes to an end and she blinks a couple of times.

I ask the question everyone is thinking "Well, Whadya see?"

Alice replied with five words that the whole room knew had to be bad. "We have a visitor coming"


	2. Author Note

IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY JUST REVIEW BECAUSE OTHERWISE IM GOING TO DELETE IT

ELLIE

X

P.S – YOU HAVE UNTIL 15/1/11


End file.
